Siento fuego donde hubo hielo
by Deny14
Summary: Sirius puede ser muy tierno y amable con su novia cuando se lo propone. Pero no te confundas, él es mucho más que eso y hay cosas que son imparables...tanto como un choque de trenes que encuentran en un mismo punto a punto de estallar. Eso son Sirius y "ella" cuando están en la misma sala. Una de cal y una de arena...cuidado no te quemes, Black.


**Hola a todos y todas!**

 **Debo decir que me declaro fan incondicional de Sirius Black y aunque se que muchas personas no son fieles seguidoras de él ni de sus historias...siempre que puedo escribo alguno shot fic sobre él, porque me encantan los tipos duros que en el fondo no lo son y porque creo que J.K Rowling nos privó de contarnos muchas cosas de los merodeadores en su época en Hogwarts.**

 **Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Era un día insoportablemente aburrido hasta para los merodeadores. Muchos de los alumnos de Griffindor se congregaban en la sala común, intentando ocupar parte de la tarde lluviosa y fría en algo productivo. Algunos habían conseguido encontrar una actividad en la que entretenerse y hacer más llevadera la tarde como el caso de los alumnos de segundo que correteaban por toda la sala común simulando un partido de quiddicth con el libro de pociones.

En el caso de Lily, aprovechaba junto a su amigo Remus para adelantar el trabajo de Binns sobre la revolución de los duendes en el siglo XV. El resto del grupo permanecía sentado alrededor de la chimenea intentando encontrar alguna diversión que no fuera jugar al snap explosivo o el ajedrez, porque claro, cuando llevas más de tres horas con el mismo juego, uno se termina por cansar.

-Y si…- James se incorporó en el sofá, dispuesto a encontrar alguna alternativa.

-Ni lo sueñes Potter- le advirtió Lily que seguía sentada en la mesa de roble, cerca del fuego. Levantó la cabeza y le señaló con el dedo- basta de planes absurdos que solo consiguen descontar puntos a Griffindor.

-¿Ahora soy Potter de nuevo? - preguntó el aludido frunciendo el ceño.

Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada que acaparó varias miradas indiscretas del resto de alumnos. Su novia, sentada en el suelo y entre las piernas del chico, le pegó un pequeño puñetazo de advertencia en la rodilla.

-¡Au! - se quejó éste mirándola sin comprender el motivo del golpe.

Amanda le sonrió dulcemente y se levantó para acomodarse en el regazo del moreno intentado compensar su acción. Sirius se olvidó en seguida del dolor y acogió a la chica entre sus brazos con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

Remus alzó la cabeza para mirar a la pareja mientras negaba ligeramente. Amanda y Sirius llevaban unos meses saliendo juntos, la chica era de Ravenclaw, y desde que comenzó el séptimo curso acaparó la atención de su amigo por completo. Por increíble que pareciera, aquella rubia de ojos claros, más bien bajita y sin apenas curvas que le identificaran con la edad que tenía, había conseguido el corazón del chico más mujeriego de Hogwarts.

-Vosotros dos- Lily los miró con una mirada de reprobación- dejar de enrollaros delante del resto de alumnos que no estáis en un hotel.

-Deja a los chiquillos Lily…- James sonrió con descaro, a sabiendas del enfado que crearía en ella- están en edad de conocer mejor sus cuerpos, explorarlos, intimar…nada que tú no hicieras, vamos.

Lily abrió la boca dispuesta a empezar una pelea verbal, a la que todo Griffindor estaba más que acostumbrado a escuchar día sí y día también, pero la puerta del retrato de la dama gorda se abrió de golpe y aparecieron dos chicas más; una de ellas llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio a pesar de ser sábado, aunque con aspecto bastante desaliñado y arrastrada por la segunda chica que hacía malabarismos para que no cayera al suelo.

La sala entera se quedó sumida en un profundo silencio. Lily blasfemó en voz baja al ver de quien se trataba y se levantó deprisa para ayudar a su amiga a cargar con el cuerpo de su otra amiga. Remus reaccionó rápido e imitando el gesto de Lily, se dedicó a dispersar a los alumnos hacia las habitaciones o cualquier lugar que no fuera la sala.

Incluso hubo varias protestas que tuvo que resolver alzando la voz más de la cuenta y haciendo acopio de toda la diplomacia que fue posible. En alguna ocasión dedicó una mirada severa a los alumnos más mayores que, entre quejas, obedecieron.

Lily cogió a la castaña por el otro brazo libre y pasándolo por encima de sus hombros la arrastraron hasta el sofá que, inmediatamente, dejaron libre Sirius y Amanda.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez? - murmuró la pelirroja en voz baja mientras la dejaban caer con cuidado sobre él.

-Ni idea- respondió la morena de ojos azules y sonrisa angelical. Se sentó con pesadez en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba James y bufó exasperada.

Amanda se acercó hasta ella y le puso una mano en el brazo, intentado asegurarse que todo iba bien. Al sentir el tacto cálido de la mano de Amanda, Nicole rompió a llorar de pronto ante la mirada atónita del resto. James se apresuró a consolarla pasándole los brazos por los hombros en un caluroso abrazo. Lily permanecía de pie y alejada en un segundo plano con aspecto muy serio y evaluando a sus dos amigas.

-Tranquila Niki…- susurró el moreno en su oído, intentando calmar los temblores de la chica. Alzó el rostro preocupado hasta sus amigos y Remus comenzó a pasear en círculos por la sala, como un león enjaulado.

No le gustaba en absoluto ver a Nicole en ese estado. Sabía que la chica era muy sensible y se preocupaba mucho por sus amigas.

-Nicole- la voz de Remus sonó serena. Paró de andar sin rumbo y fijó la vista en la llorosa chica que lo miró conteniendo el aliento- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé- negó fervientemente con la cabeza- anoche no vino a dormir y, bueno, todos conocemos a Alexia…Pero pasaban las horas y yo intuía que algo no iba bien, se fue sin avisar y ella suele dejar una nota, mandar una lechuza…no sé, me pareció raro y nada más despertar me puse manos a la obra para buscarla. Me ha costado más de lo que pensaba, pero tenía que haberlo sabido desde el principio…

Lily suspiró sabiendo a lo que se refería su amiga.

Estaba en las mazmorras, rodeada de Slytherins, en su sala común. Anoche celebraron una fiesta por todo lo alto y esta misma mañana aún continuaban…-hizo una pausa para coger aire y miró a los chicos, indecisa de continuar ante ellos o no- ya sabéis que ellos no se andan con tonterías y no bridan precisamente con zumo de calabaza- dijo con ironía- me costó mucho conseguir entrar y una vez allí…¡por merlín! Llegué justo a tiempo para ver como Evan Roiser se llevaba en volandas a Alex hacia las habitaciones, ambos estaban muy drogados y ella….

-Oye Sirius- Amanda interrumpió dirigiéndose a su novio- ¿Por qué no subes a Alex a su habitación?

-¿Yo? - preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, no tendrás problemas en levantarla tú solo y mientras tanto…- paseó la mirada por Remus y James- podíais ir a buscar alguna poción de la enfermería para intentar revertir el efecto de lo que sea que se haya tomado. No es conveniente llevarla a madame Pomfrey en este estado.

Nicole respiró mucho más liberada al comprender el objetivo de su amiga. No se sentía nada cómoda contando aquellas cosas tan poco agradables de una de sus mejores amigas delante de otros chicos que podían juzgarla duramente sin saber el motivo de su comportamiento.

Los chicos asintieron un poco reticentes. Remus y James desaparecieron tras el retrato con las manos en los bolsillos y la capa de invisibilidad. Sirius suspiró resignado y se acercó hasta el sofá donde reposaba la chica. Pasó las manos por detrás de su espalda y sus piernas y la levantó con facilidad. Tuvo que murmurar un hechizo no verbal para que las escaleras no se convirtieran en tobogán al pisar el primer escalón y subió pausadamente, intentando no despertarla. En la sala, Lily y Amanda intentaban calmar a Nicole mientras ella terminaba de relatar lo ocurrido.

Cuando Sirius llegó a la habitación, se dirigió hacia su cama y la depositó con sumo cuidado. La chica se revolvió un poco y la falda del uniforme, ya de por si demasiado corta, se le subió varios centímetros a la altura del muslo. Sirius torció la boca con gesto contrariado y la contempló durante unos segundos.

El cabello castaño claro siempre ondulado a la perfección hasta la mitad de su espalda ahora permanecía alborotado y enredado. Sus ojos, enormes de color chocolate y rasgados, le daban ese aspecto racial tan característico de ella, y ahora estaban cerrados con fuerza en un gesto de intranquilidad. Su piel, parecía bronceada a primera vista, pero en realidad era su tono natural. Tenía los labios entre abiertos e hinchados, acentuando aún más lo carnosos que eran. El uniforme resaltaba sus curvas pronunciadas, haciendo hincapié en sus anchas caderas que desembocaban en unas largas y torneadas piernas. El escote generoso y casi siempre insinuante, ahora dejaba ver más de lo habitual al tener varios botones desabrochados de más.

Sirius debatió mentalmente si debía o no ponerla más cómoda. Desde luego aquella chica era una autentica tentación para cualquier hombre y quien dijera lo contrario estaba mintiendo, pero él tenía una novia a la que quería demasiado y no podía permitirse aquellos pensamientos tan lascivos mientras la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada. Aunque pensándolo bien, mirar no hacía daño a nadie ¿no? ¿Quién se iba a enterar? Probablemente nadie, pero de igual forma que pensó eso, a su mente volvieron la retahíla de broncas que tenían continuamente y los gestos de asco que se proferían siempre que tenían oportunidad. Definitivamente, aquella chica era un volcán en erupción y estar los dos en la misma sala suponía un choque trenes a punto de descarrilar.

Se relamió los labios inconscientemente y decidió apartar los pensamientos indebidos de su mente. Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y tanteó la sabana para cubrirla un poco antes de dejarla descansar. Si, esa era la mejor opción.

Cuando inclinó el cuerpo hacia ella para taparla, la castaña se volvió a remover y entreabrió los ojos mirando al chico confusa. Una ligera sonrisa se le escapó entre los labios y alzando la mano débilmente le acarició la incipiente barba.

Sirius contuvo el aliento, incómodo y sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Seguramente seguía bajo los efectos de las drogas y no debía alterarla más, así que esperó paciente a que volviera a cerrar los ojos. Pero Alexia no estaba dispuesta hacerlo e intentó incorporarse con la intención de besar sus labios.

-Regulus…- gimió entre murmullos a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Sirius reaccionó al instante. Con un gesto algo brusco se retiró varios pasos hacia atrás y la miró con el ceño fruncido. La chica, ni siquiera se debió de percatar pues volvió a dejarse caer en la cama y cerró los ojos sumiéndose en un sueño profundo.

No intentó acercarse de nuevo. De repente había perdido cualquier atisbo de duda y se castigó mentalmente por haberse quedado quieto cuando Alexia se aproximó a él con actitud cariñosa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ni siquiera era consciente de la persona a la que iba a besar.

Solo esperaba que mañana no recordara nada al respecto o podría tener problemas con Amanda.

 _Patético Black_.

Bajó el tramo de escaleras a zancadas y una vez de nuevo en la sala, se encontró con las tres chicas, tal como las había dejado antes de irse, salvo por el detalle de que Nicole había dejado de llorar y más calmada intentaba sonreír ante una de las bromas que hacía Amanda.

-Cariño- la rubia se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa en los labios y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura- ¿cómo está Alexia?

-Definitivamente esta KO- comentó Sirius respondiéndole a la sonrisa con otra un poco más forzada.

-Gracias- Lily dejó el sofá donde consolaba a Nicole y se acercó hasta ellos agradecida- espero que no te haya dado problemas, Alexia es…

-Difícil- terminó Niki encogiéndose de hombros- pero la queremos más que a nada en el mundo.

Sirius hubiera dicho _intensa_. Si, para discutir, para relacionarse con la gente, para jugar al quiddicth, para salir de fiesta, para ligar con chicos…para bailar.

Por Merlín y cómo bailaba. Aún recordaba cuando un par de años atrás la vio bailar por primera vez en uno de los actos sociales de mundo mágico donde solo asistían las familias más emblemáticas y adineradas, entre ellas los Black y los Boomer.

Sirius, a sus quince años, pulula sin rumbo fijo por los alrededores de la sala con la vista perdida y aspecto aburrido. Solo llevaba una hora y ya quería volver a encerrarse en su habitación hasta el 1 de septiembre. Odiaba las vacaciones de verano, pero espera con ansia que James le enviara su habitual carta invitándole a pasar algunas semanas con él y su familia, sin duda, ese era el mejor momento de todos.

De la nada, la descarada y juguetona mirada de Alexia Boomer se topó con la de Sirius mientras danzaba sensualmente en medio de la pista de baile. El resto de invitados la miraban entre escandalizados y anonadados. Era del todo inapropiado dada la situación en la que se encontraba, pero a ella pareció importarle muy poco y Sirius le sonrió socarronamente incitándole a continuar bailando para él, cosa que no ocurrió ya que la señora Boomer apareció de inmediato y la retiró de la pista de un tirón de brazo mientras le susurraba visiblemente cabreada.

Aquella relación le resultó extrañamente familiar a la suya con su madre.

Pasados unos minutos, no tardaron en encontrarse casualmente en los jardines de la mansión. No hubo muchas palabras que decir, pero si mucho deseo por demostrar. Se besaron con pasión sin decir ni una sola palabra, ni un saludo, en uno de los muchos bancos de mármol blancos que adornaban el jardín. Las manos de Sirius se colaron bajo el vestido de Alexia, la chica gimió al sentir el contacto de las manos de Sirius sobre sus piernas y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. No llegaron a mucho más ya que después de unos minutos de jadeos, lengüetazos y toqueteos bajo la ropa, su prima Narcissa chilló escandaliza al pillarlos y los apremió para que se adecentaran un poco y volvieran a la fiesta puesto que requerían la presencia de Sirius, y Narcissa, como buena anfitriona, había ido a buscar a su querido primo.

Ahí terminó toda su historia. No volvieron a encontrarse en todo el verano y al comienzo del sexto curso comprobó como Evan Rosier se pavoneaba ante todo el que quisiera escuchar en el andén 9 y tres cuartos que estaba prometido con Alexia Boomer.

Las peleas y discusiones entre Sirius y Alexia comenzaron de forma abrupta y sin premeditarlo se habían declarado la guerra verbalmente. Pasaron de conocerse de vista a odiarse a muerte. De cero a cien en cuestión de segundos, así eran ellos. No podían estar en una misma estancia sin dedicar algunas palabras desagradables al otro.

Ahora, estaban a punto de terminar séptimo y la situación con Alexia continuaba igual de beligerante que el año anterior. Cruzaban algunas palabras cortantes e irónicas ya que compartían momentos de ocio para desgracia de ambos e, inevitablemente, formaban parte del mismo grupo de amigos.

Sirius volvió a la realidad al notar la cálida mano de Amanda sobre su brazo instándole con la mirada a contarle que pensaba en esos momentos.

-No os preocupéis- hizo un gesto restándole importancia- estoy más que acostumbrado a discutir con ella, no hubiera sido nada fuera de lo normal.

-Tienes razón- admitió Lily soltando un pequeña risa- me hubiera gustado ver su cara si supiera quien la ha llevado hasta su cama.

-Si, bueno- carraspeó bastante incómodo y dirigió la mirada hacia su novia- es tarde, te acompañaré hasta tu sala común.

-Ayyy- Amanda lo miró enternecida y no puedo evitar saltar encima de él y comérselo a besos. Por mucho que quisiera hacerse el duro, Sirius Black tenía un lado muy tierno que, aunque pocas veces salía a la luz, siempre era dedicado a ella.

-Venga, basta- Lily levantó las manos tapándose la cara- no quiero quitaros puntos. Dejar de ser tan explícitos

Nicole soltó una risita tras ellos y los miró sonriente. Lily era bastante reservada en temas relacionados con el sexo y le incomodaba ver escenas de ese tipo en público. Además, aún recordaba enfadada el día en que James y ella, en un momento de locura transitoria, desataron su pasión en mitad de la sala común a altas horas de la noche. "Nadie va vernos a estas horas" dijo James mientras la tumbaba en el sofá… ¡y una mierda!

-¿En qué estás pensando? - una voz cerca de su oído la sobresaltó. La pelirroja giró el rostro para ver de quien se trataba y frunció el ceño cabreada a ver a James sonriéndole encantadoramente.

-A ti que te importa- le dio un ligero empujoncito en el pecho para hacerse paso hacia los dormitorios.

James la miró anonadado. De verdad que no entendía a las mujeres, pero mucho menos aquella pelirroja enfurecida a saber porque tontería.

-Si no piensas dirigirme más la palabra… - se cruzó de brazos con gesto serio- al menos me gustaría saber el motivo.

-Remus- lo llamó Lily mirando por encima del hombro de James- ¿habéis traído la poción?

-Aquí la tienes- el aludido se acercó para entregársela- si necesitáis algo más…

-Gracias- respondió esta con una sonrisa.

-Ale pues…-Nicole agarró a su amiga por el brazo y susurró en voz baja- o te dignas a hablar con James, o nos vamos al cuarto inmediatamente antes de que se acabe poniendo más rojo y lo pague con todos los seres humanos de la faz de la tierra.

-Muy graciosa- le respondió Lily con una mueca- buenas noches. Sirius y Remus, muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Sirius sonrió condescendiente hacia James, que se la devolvió con resentimiento.

-¿Nos vamos? - Amanda le tironeó de la manga apremiante.

-Claro preciosa- se encaminaron hacia el retrato, pero Sirius pareció meditarlo unos segundos y se volvió para mirar a sus dos amigos- no me esperéis esta noche.

-¡Sirius! - exclamó Amanda roja como un tomate- no pienses ni por un momento que…

-Era broma, tonta- la agarró por la cintura mimoso y desaparecieron tras el retrato.

Una vez solos, Remus miró a su amigo en silencio.

-¿Qué? - espetó James en tono seco.

-No sé, tú sabrás- Remus se encogió de hombros.

-No, no lo sé- exclamó exasperado- me siento como un gilipollas por no darme cuenta de algo que parece tan obvio para ti.

-Pues date prisa o Lily comenzará a pasar de ti. Más aún quiero decir.

-Joder- James resopló cabreado y se alejó hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios masculinos- odio que seas tan sumamente delicado para entender a las mujeres.

Remus soltó una carcajada mientras veía subir a su amigo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de manera brusca.

ooooOOOOoooo

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana, atravesando la habitación de parte a parte. Alexia estiró el brazo para correr el dosel de su cama e impedir que la luz le molestara. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, pero necesitaba dormir unas horas más para volver a ser persona.

Comprobó, muy a su pesar, que las cortinas ya estaban corridas y aun así la luz del sol traspasaba tenuemente molestándole en la cara. Soltó un bufido de exasperación y poco a poco se fue incorporando en la cama. Apoyó el torso en el cabecero y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. No era la primera noche que se pasaba con el alcohol y quizás, alguna poción ilegal, así que sabía de sobra que estaría al menos hasta medio día con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-¡Buenos días dormilona! - Lily abrió las cortinas de golpe con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro- ¡vaya! Pero si ya estás despierta.

-¡Qué bien! - la cabeza de Nicole se asomó tras el cuerpo de Lily- hace un día precioso, nos vamos a dar un paseo por el lago.

-Estupendo. Pasarlo bien- respondió Alexia con voz pastosa y se volvió a recostar en la cama, tapándose con el edredón hasta la cabeza.

-No, no, no…- Nicole le retiró de un manotazo el edredón y la miró severa- tú también vienes, no te vendrá mal despejar las ideas.

-No estoy de humor Niki- Alexia se reincorporó de nuevo y por la mirada que recibió de sus dos amigas, fue consciente del estado físico en que se debía encontrar.

-Y yo estoy hablando muy en serio, Alex- la morena se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

-Vale, que no cunda el pánico…- intervino Lily antes de que ocurriera una desgracia- Alex, tenemos que hablar, lo sabes ¿no?

-¿De qué? - las miró perpleja.

-¿Cómo que de qué? - Nicole resopló molesta y se alejó de la cama murmurando por lo bajo.

-Es la tercera vez que vienes en ese estado, no sabemos dónde vas y nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

-Bueno- la castaña se levantó de la cama con parsimonia ante la mirada de su pelirroja amiga y se encogió de hombros- estoy bien, ¿no? Estoy aquí.

-¡Porque yo te estuve buscando toda la maldita tarde como una loca! - Nicole estaba recogiendo su ropa en el baúl y se giró con rapidez hacia su amiga.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo. Se cuidarme sola.

-Ah, ¿sí? Genial- exclamó con ironía y miró a Lily incrédula- pues entonces debería haberte dejado con Evan Rosier, al fin y al cabo, es tú prometido ¿no?

-¿Qué hacías con él, Alex? - Lily se sentó en la cama con la mirada preocupada- nos prometiste que te ibas a alejar de ellos, dijiste que no ibas a casarte con él…

-¡Y no voy hacerlo, joder! - Alexia se paró frente a ellas con la respiración agitada y la mirada acuosa- pero no sabéis lo difícil que es…no…yo no sé cómo decírselo a mí familia. La única persona en la que pueda confiar, a parte de vosotras, es en Regulus. Es mi amigo de la infancia y siempre me protege cuando puede.

-Pues te aseguro que Regulus no estaba ahí para salvarte, fui yo la que te rescaté de aquel nido de serpientes y en ningún momento vi remordimiento en la mirada pervertida de Rosier. ¡Por merlín! Estabas inconsciente e iba a… - Nicole perdió los nervios y comenzó a gesticular de forma exagerada ante la mirada de sus amigas.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? - chilló Alexia mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos- pero necesito mantener esta farsa hasta que pueda romper el compromiso y no tengo muchas más opciones. Además, la mitad de las personas que estaban en esa fiesta son hijos e hijas de amigos íntimos de mis padres. No puedo…

Terminó por derrumbarse. Se dejó caer en la moqueta del suelo y lloró desconsoladamente ante la mirada preocupada de Lily y Nicole. Esta última cambió el gesto por otro más enternecido y ambas se acercaron hasta ella y la abrazaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Ninguna dijo nada, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la castaña.

Lily no se lo pensó dos veces. Por nada en el mundo podía ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado, sabía que no estaba en su mano cambiar los hechos, pero si el hacerle olvidar, aunque fuera por un momento, un segundo, todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

Se levantó con cuidado, dejando a Alexia en brazos de Nicole y buscó entre las cosas de su baúl hasta que encontró su vieja radio muggle. La puso sobre la mesita de noche y con varita en mano conjuro en voz baja señalándola. Automáticamente, las primeras notas de la canción empezaron a sonar.

Lily acercó la varita a su boca a modo de micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

 _Listen, baby_

 _Ain't no mountain high_

 _Ain't no valley low_

 _Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

Nicole y Alexia se giraron para mirarla anonadadas desde el suelo. La pelirroja continuó bailando divertida mientras invitaba a sus amigas a acompañarla. Nicole se levantó de un salto y caminó hasta ella haciendo algunos pasos de baile.

 _If you need me, call me_

Lily le lanzó un peine para que lo utilizara de micrófono y Nicole soltó una carcajada mientras imitaba a la pelirroja. Ambas se pusieron a bailar frente al espejo ante la mirada atónita de Alexia, que había cesado de llorar.

 _No matter where you are_

 _No matter how far_

 _Just call my name_

 _II'll be there in a hurry_

 _You don't have to worry_

Nicole estiró el brazo para señalarla y ambas se acercaron divertidas hasta su amiga. Tiraron de sus brazos ante la resistencia de esta a seguirles el juego y la levantaron de un tirón. Lily le dio un golpe de cadera, invitándole a cantar y le entregó un rizador de pelo que había cogido de la cama más próxima.

-¡Vamos!

Lily la empujaba hacia el centro de la habitación donde Nicole continuaba cantando y bailando.

Alexia se mordió el labio, indecisa y acabó soltando una carcajada al ver a sus amigas haciendo el tonto de esa manera. Terminó uniéndose a ellas cantando a coro y con el rizador de pelo en mano continuó cantando el estribillo.

' _Cause baby,_

 _There ain't no mountain high enough_

 _Ain't no valley low enough_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _To keep me from getting to you_

Llevadas por la emoción del momento, se subieron encima de la cama y cantaron juntas mientras saltaban, se empujaban y movían las caderas divertidas.

Después de cantar y bailar la canción entera se dejaron caer en la cama con las respiraciones agitadas, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación en silencio.

-Gracias- habló Alexia con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- os quiero.

-No te pongas sentimental ahora- Nicole le dio un codazo amistoso- que no te pega nada.

-Creo que no había bailado tanto en mi vida- comentó Lily riéndose- oye y no se me da tan mal…

-¡Qué modesta! - soltó Alexia dándoles un abrazo a ambas.

Era muy afortunada de tener a unas amigas tan buenas. Y aunque su vida estuviera patas arriba, sabía muy bien que no todo era malo después de todo.

OoooOOOOoooo

A pesar de la insistencia de las chicas, Alexia consiguió convencerlas de que estaba de mejor humor después de la sesión de cante y baile que se habían dado unos instantes antes. Así que, se vistió con un chándal muggle de color gris que Lily le dejó prestado y se recogió el pelo en un descuidado moño y se encaminó hacia las cocinas para asaltarla con un buen atracón lejos de las miradas de curiosos.

Aún era pronto, pero necesitaba estar sola y tranquila durante un buen rato. Sus amigas se quedaron arreglándose en la habitación para salir a pasear por lo jardines como ya habían dicho anteriormente.

Llegó al retrato de las frutas y le hizo cosquillas a la pera para que le dejara paso a las cocinas donde los elfos no daban abasto con las cantidades de desayuno que comenzaban a servir para los alumnos más mañaneros.

Saludó a un par de elfos que ya conocía de otras veces y se acercó hasta la larga mesa de madera rodeada por taburetes. Sus pasos se congelaron al encontrarse con la mirada grisácea de Sirius Black que observándola de arriba abajo divertido.

Genial. Estaba segura de que iba a disfrutar de lo lindo burlándose de sus pintas. Así que decidió que no era el día adecuado para soportar sus tonterías. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó andar hacia la salida sin más preámbulos.

-Boomer- la voz de Sirius sonó alta y clara a su espalda- puedes quedarte, no muerdo.

-No quiero que me estropees el día ya de por sí malo, gracias, pero me marcho- le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

-Prometo portarme bien y no insultarte- levantó ambas manos en señal de paz.

La castaña se giró del todo para mirarlo sorprendida y sopesó la idea de soportar a un Sirius Black durante una pequeña tregua, sobre todo, porque de esta manera podía hartarse a comer sin miradas indiscretas. Se encaminó hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a él dejando caer acto seguido su cuerpo encima de la mesa con pesadez.

-Estas hecha un asco.

-Has dicho que te ibas a portar bien- le advirtió Alexia con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos.

-Debes tener una resaca del demonio ¿has tomado algo ya? - Sirius se apiadó de la chica al verla en aquel estado tan alicaído.

-Sí, las chicas me dieron una poción nada más levantarme- se incorporó en su asiento y buscó con la vista algún elfo que pudiera atenderla. Le rugía el estómago y necesitaba comer con urgencia.

Sirius soltó una pequeña risa y llamó a una elfina.

-Twinnie puedes traer un café bien cargado para la señorita y…

-Déjate de idioteces, Black- le interrumpió Alexia- quiero una taza de chocolate bien caliente, unos bollitos de canela, unas tostadas de mermelada de fresa y unos donuts de chocolate blanco.

El chico la miró una ceja arqueada realmente sorprendido.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?

-Por supuesto.

-Nunca he visto una chica comer tanto.

-Lo sé, Black- la castaña le dio una palmaditas comprensivas en el hombros- ¿sabes por qué? Porque están demasiado preocupadas tratando de mostrarse sexys delante tuya cuando las invitas a comer o…lo que sea que hagas con ellas.

-Se que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero eso no es lo que hacía con las chicas y ahora con Amanda tampoco.

-¡Faltaría más! - exclamó divertida con sorna- es tu novia, no creo que solo estés interesada en ella por el sexo.

-Por su puesto que no, Boomer- acercó su boca al oído de la chica para susurrarle- Amanda es mucho más que una cara bonita.

Alexia hizo una mueca y suspiró. No le gustaba demasiado tratar el tema de Amanda, pues la chica era muy agradable y simpática pero no formaba parte de su grupo de amigas como Nicole y Lily. Todos la habían acogido como una más cuando Sirius se la presentó como su novia, pero Alexia nunca había sentido feeling con ella.

-¿A qué viene esa mueca?

-A nada- se encogió de hombros indiferente y se dispuso a comenzar a comer todo lo que Twinnie le había puesto ante ella en la mesa.

-Mientes fatal.

-Igual que tú, Black- Alexia dio un largo trago a su reconfortante taza de chocolate y se relamió los labios con gusto. Sus energías comenzaban a cargarse.

Inevitablemente los ojos de Sirius se quedaron fijos en los labios de la chica. Un pequeño trozo de chocolate había quedado adherido en aquel labio inferior tan jugoso y carnoso…

-Deja de mirarme así.

-¿Cómo? - Sirius carraspeó retirando la mirada de la chica y le robó un trozo de donut para llevárselo a la boca.

-Como si fuera el pastel más delicioso del mundo.

-Puede que lo seas.

Alexia dejó de masticar al instante de escuchar aquel comentario y se giró para mirarlo anonadada.

-Black…conmigo no funcionan esos jueguecitos baratos de casanova y tampoco creo que debas ir diciendo cosas así cuando estás taaaan enamorado de Amanda ¿no crees? - volvió a su tarea de comer- además, pensaba que habías sentado cabeza por fin, ya sabes, la chica adecuada y todo eso…

Sirius asintió ante su razonamiento y pasó una mano por su incipiente barba intentando controlar sus impulsos, porque Alexia Boomer era un autentico dolor de huevos para él, se odiaban mutuamente desde hacía más de dos años y solo convivían porque compartían amigos. No podía decir cosas así a ninguna otra chica que no fuera Amanda, y no es que lo le haya sido fiel durante estos meses, al contrario, pero con Alexia, a veces, tenía ciertos impulsos que…eran difícil de controlar. Parecían bastante primitivos e irrefrenables y lo hacían enfurecer, consiguiendo transformarlos en ira hacia la chica.

-La quiero- se limitó a decir el moreno.

-¡Enhorabuena machote! - respondió Alexia irónica dándole una palmaditas en el brazo- ahora solo falta que le seas fiel.

-No digas estupideces, no he estado con ninguna otra chica desde que empezamos a salir- el ceño fruncido de Sirius era la señal de la discusión que se avecinaba- ella es perfecta, simpática, dulce, educada...

-Si, sí-le interrumpió Alexia con una sonrisa socarrona en su desaliñado rostro- pero quizás sería mucho más útil que se lo contaras a ella y no a mí.

La castaña giró el cuerpo para quedar frente a él y lo miró juguetona. Decidió que iba a poner a prueba la resistencia del chico hacia sus encantos. Puede que se odiaran a muerte, pero ambos sabían que también existía cierta tensión sexual que resultaba imposible de eludir cuando se miraban fijamente o discutían con tanta efusividad. Aquellas discusiones solo eran un claro síntoma de la frustración que ambos sentían al advertir la electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos cuando notaban la mirada del otro sobre su cuerpo.

Sirius maldijo para sus adentros y sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo deliciosa que se veía aún con aquellas pintas y deseó no haberla invitado a desayunar con él, porque aquellos pensamientos no le estaban llevando a buen puerto. Necesitaba alejarse de ella y esos labios tan perfectos antes de que hiciera alguna gilipollez.

-¿Cómo te folla, Black? - soltó Alexia de pronto inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con gesto inocente. De pronto, dejó de sentirse alicaída y su animo mejoró mucho al percibir la tensión en el cuerpo de Sirius. Comenzaba a divertirse mucho.

Arpía, eso era Alexia. Una maldita arpía por tratar ese tema con él sin tapujos. Porque sabía lo que producía en él su brutal sinceridad y lo cachondo que podía llegar a ponerlo tan solo con palabras. Ninguna otra chica había producido ese efecto en él sin ni siquiera tocarlo.

-Deja de preguntarme gilipolleces, Boomer- Sirius se levantó de golpe de la mesa visiblemente cabreado- no pienso aguantar que te metas con ella.

-Solo era una pregunta- alzó las manos en gesto conciliador y luego le dedicó su sonrisa más angelical- no pretendía ofenderte, solo tenía curiosidad.

¡Y una mierda curiosidad! Estaba poniéndolo a prueba y él estaba fracasando estrepitosamente ya que empezaba a notar como su entrepierna despertaba poco a poco.

-Pues claro que follamos- se limitó a decir de manera tosca- y mucho- arqueó una ceja orgulloso- ¿Dónde crees que he dormido esta noche?

-No, no. Me refiero, a si te folla ella a ti- Alexia soltó una pequeña risita- ya sabes- su tono bajó varias décimas y sonaba susurrante- si se pone encima de ti, si lo hacéis de pie, contra la pared, sobre la mesa de Mcgonagall en el aula de transformaciones…si se te insinúa o es capaz de meterte mano cuando le apetece tenerte dentro.

Estaba muy furioso con ella por ser tan jodidamente provocadora.

-¿Sabes que es lo que creo, Boomer? - Sirius se acercó varios pasos hasta llegar a la mesa y puso ambas palmas sobre ella- que estás terriblemente frustrada porque estás comprometida con un tipo que no te quiere, no te valora y que quizás te sea infiel incluso antes de estar casados.

Alexia se levantó como un resorte de su asiento y se abalanzó a Sirius para abofetearle. El chico paró el golpe agarrándola de la muñeca con una de sus sonrisas demoledoras. Había dado en el clavo y la había echo enfurecerse. Bien, ahora estaban empatados.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó anoche, cierto?

-Suéltame- Alexia tiró de su brazo para deshacerse de la mano del chico y lo miró altiva- no mucho, la verdad, iba drogada o algo así…

-Nicole fue a recogerte antes de que el depravado de tu prometido te violara, te trajo hasta la sala común y yo te subí hasta tu cama, cuando te dejé tendida en ella…- dudó su contarle la verdad u omitir algún dato, pero decidió ser un poco más cruel con ella- me pediste que no me marchara, me cogiste por el cuello y te abalanzaste a besarme.

-Por Merlín…- murmuró Alexia llevándose una mano al rostro sorprendida.

-Y llamaste a Regulus- finalizó Sirius con tono serio mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Llamaste a Regulus…supongo que me confundiste con él- se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Lo siento, Black- dio un suspiro muy teatral y se alejó varios pasos de él- supongo que…- se preparó para soltar sus dardos envenenados- debía ir realmente drogada para confundirte con él. Regulus tiene una mirada irresistible y unos labios mucho más bonitos que los tuyos

Alexia se mordió los suyos y levantó la vista lentamente para mirar fijamente a los de Sirius, mientras ponía cara de querer comérselo enterito como si fuera el mejor pastel de calabaza del mundo entero.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula intentando contener sus instintos, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del hombre más mujeriego de Hogwarts, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no agarrarla allí mismo por la cintura y empotrarla contra la pared.

Lo que sí que hizo fue cogerla por el antebrazo al ver que intentaba escaparse de rositas dejándolo muy muy cabreado y, joder, muy cachondo.

-¿Estás liada con Regulus? - murmuró Sirius peligrosamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Alexia aspiró el delicioso perfume que desprendía el chico, se sintió un poco embriagada por aquel aroma tan fuerte y varonil y su mirada fue a parar irremediablemente a los carnosos labios del moreno.

-¿Eso te haría enfurecer aún más, Black?

-No creas. Contigo ya nada me sorprende- se mojó los labios a sabiendas que la chica los miraba fijamente- supongo que el imbécil de Rosier no te satisface lo suficiente y buscas en Regulus lo que él no te da, incluso llego a pensar que te da morbo ese cierto parecido que tiene conmi..

-Ese es nuestro problema- interrumpió de inmediato, recalcando el "nuestro"- además, deberías prestarle más atención a tu novia y enseñarle algunas cositas en el plano sexual. Te notó muy tenso y comienzo a pensar que tu apetito sexual no está del todo en consonancia con el de Amanda.

Se había pasado mucho y lo sabía. Sirius la miró furibundo y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Creo que la que está demasiado frustrada sexualmente eres tú, _Alexia-_ le susurró al oído con voz lenta y torturadora- porque recuerdas ese día en la fiesta cuando estuvimos a punto de follar. No logras olvidar como mi lengua recorría tu garganta y mis manos tocaban tus tetas, mientras gemías sin parar. Necesitas volver a sentirte tan viva como lo hacías al estar entre mis brazos y te excitas al recordarlo, pero también te frustras al no poder repetirlo.

A esas alturas el ambiente estaba muy caldeado. No había ningún elfo rondando por la cocina y ambos jadeaban sobre los labios del otro, pero sin rozarse.

Alexia soltó una carcajada sarcástica intentando recomponerse un poco de aquellas palabras. Terminó de acortar las distancias y se lanzó a morder el labio inferior de Sirius ligeramente, soltándolo poco a poco sin apartar la vista de sus grisáceos ojos y volviendo a su posición inicial, alejada a centímetros de su rostro.

Sirius tenía el pulso a mil por hora y un gran bulto en sus pantalones.

-¿Ves? - la voz de Alexia sonaba suave y sensual. Saco la punta de la lengua para lamer su propio labio inferior ante la atenta mirada del moreno- no seas cínico, _Sirius._ Tienes tantas ganas como yo de follarme como un loco encima de esa mesa- señaló el lugar donde minutos antes habían estado desayunando. ¿De verás vas a seguir negándote lo mucho que te excita discutir conmigo? Mírate- bajó la vista a la entrepierna del chico y su pulso también se aceleró- y apenas te he tocado. Imagina que pasaría si nos rozáramos un poco más…-el silencio fue aplacado por las respiraciones de ambos- pero eso no va a pasar, Sirius, porque tu estas felizmente enamorado de Amanda y yo alegremente comprometida e ilusionada por mi próximo matrimonio con Evan.

-No te lo crees ni tú. Ahora mismo podríamos mandarlo todo a la mierda y besarnos como locos desesperados por desnudarse en medio de la cocina sin importar quien nos viera.

Santa circe…

Aquel comentario descoló por completo a Alexia y bajó la guardia. Dejó de mostrarse como una auténtica víbora dispuesta a comerse a su presa y lo miró confundida. Dio un paso hacia atrás salvaguardando las distancias de nuevo y notó como su corazón comenzaba a litar desbocado. ¿Pero que demonios le ocurría ahora? Estaba mostrándose indefensa y vulnerable ante la imponente figura que antes había pasado por alto y ahora parecía afectarle demasiado.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa demoledora. De esas que solía utilizar con las chicas para derretirlas y tenerlas en la palma de su mano, de esas que usaba con los profesores para librarse de los castigos, de esas que dedicaba a Rosmerta para que le vendiera alcohol en las tres escobas aún siendo menor de edad y esa misma mirada que ahora mismo estaba consiguiendo hacer temblar sus rodillas como si fueran gelatina y boquear como un pececillo asustado al ser atrapado por su presa.

Tenía que intentar serenarse como fuera. Y al parecer James escuchó sus plegarias porque apareció por el retrato de las frutas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sabía que te encontraría en las cocinas, Pad- Sirius inspiró profundamente intentando recomponerse y se giró hacia su amigo.

-Estaba famélico.

Famélico de comida o de Alexia. No lo sabía bien.

-Ya me lo imagino- sonrió divertido- no has pasado la noche en tu cama así que supongo que Amanda habrá tenido algo que ver…

Alexia se removió incómoda en su sitio y se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose incómoda por la conversación de ambos, al parecer ninguno se había acordado de su existencia.

James reparó entonces en ella y se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando- le dio un cariñoso beso en la cabeza mientras la mantenía en sus brazos.

Ahora fue el turno de Sirius para sentirse incómodo ante la familiaridad con la que su amiga trataba a la chica y ella se dejaba hacer con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No estaríais discutiendo de nuevo ¿verdad? - miró alternativamente a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius carraspeó intentando aclarar su mente e intentando borrar el sentimiento de celos que provocaba la cariñosa actitud de ambos.

-Hemos coincidido para desayunar…- se encogió de hombros restando importancia- yo estaba hambriento y no podía esperar al desayuno en el comedor y ella tenía una resaca del quince y necesitaba intimidad.

James miró a su amigo de arriba abajo frente a ellos y evaluó la situación.

-Black tiene razón por una vez en su vida, James- le dijo rápidamente Alexia acariciando cariñosamente su brazo- pero mira que pintas llevo- se miró así misma- creo que nunca más voy a beber, me sienta fatal y hoy parece que todo el mundo va a verme de esta guisa.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de juntarte con esos Slytherins, plantar cara a tu familia y acabar con ese compromiso con el cabrón de Rosier. Mira a Sirius, es un renegado, pero ahora es feliz y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo- luego le dedicó una calurosa sonrisa- seguro que Nikki y Lily te lo han ofrecido muchas veces, pero la mansión de los Potter también esta abierta por si decides huir. Sirius ya tiene habitación propia y hay otra justo al lado que está deshabitada.

Un incómodo silencio se instauró entre los tres.

Alexia tomó aliento para romper el silencio y largarse de aquella situación tan incómoda cuanto antes. Además, necesitaba una buena ducha caliente y arreglarse como ella solía hacer siempre. Necesitaba alejarse y tomar distancia de la situación que acababa de vivir. No podía permitirse el lujo de verse vulnerable de nuevo ante Black, ya bastante problemas tenía con su futuro prometido como para complicarlo aún más con aquel macizo de ojos grises y sonrisa lasciva.

-Muchas gracias, James. Lo tendré en cuenta si decido lanzarme a la aventura- respondió en tono divertido intentado cambiar el ambiente- ahora, os dejo solos para que podáis desayunar tranquilos y tener esas conversaciones que soléis tener los tíos sobre quiddicth o que se yo…

¿Pero que me pasa? Parezco tonta hablando con tanta verborrea.

Tenía que salir de ahí ya mismo. Se pondría guapa y propondría a las chicas salir por Hogsmeade y ligaría con chicos insustanciales para olvidar el error que había cometido al exponerse y acercarse tanto a Sirius Black.

Ambos chicos se quedaron hombro con hombro viéndola desaparecer atropelladamente por el cuadro de las frutas en silencio.

-Capullo- dijo James una vez se quedaron a solas.

Sirius miró a su amigo sorprendido y sin entender nada.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¿Tu te crees que soy idiota? - alzó ambas cejas y esperó la respuesta de su amigo que nunca llegó- Sirius, que te conozco como si te hubiera parido…

-Te prometo que hemos desayunado y no nos hemos insultado. Se que ayer tuvo un mal día y he evitado…

-Corta el rollo- lo miró socarronamente- puede que lo que digas sea cierto, pero también lo es la erección que he visto en tus vaqueros desde el primer instante que he entrado por esa puerta. Y no quiero imaginarme que tipo de desayuno ibais a ingerir.

Sirius abrió la boca para intentar arreglar aquella pillada. Se rascó la nuca y bufó.

-Si. Mejor no digas nada- le palmeó el hombro comprensivo y juntos se encaminaron a la mesa- no quiero saber en qué lío estas metido, pero tratándose de Alexia y de ti, apuesto a que será complicado, conflictivo y muy sexual.

-Twinnie me pones un zumo de calabaza- dijo Sirius intentando cortar con la conversación. Ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

Sí, James había evitado mencionar algún que otro hecho, pero ambos sabían que había varios cabos sueltos y uno de ellos era llamado Amanda, la chica por la cual estaba profundamente…enamorado ¿no?

-No- Sirius no supo si James contestaba a sus pensamientos o le hablaba a la elfina que se alejaba con el pedido- a Sirius mejor le pones un café solo, bien cargadito y con dos de azúcar que tiene que retomar energías para afrontar el día.

¡Y menudo día! Aún no tenía claro como miraría a la cara a Amanda sin rememorar en su mente la mirada penetrante de Alexia y sus labios carnosos mordiéndose para contener las ganas de comérselo. ¡A él! ¡Por merlín!

Había tardado varios meses en olvidar el momento que vivieron en aquellos jardines...solo esperaba que las atenciones y el amor de Amanda ayudarán a mitigar los pensamientos inapropiados del moreno con respecto aquella endemoniada arpía elitista con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

¡Oh Sirius! Menudo dilema...

Sentir fuego donde hubo hielo.

* * *

¡ **Fin!**

 **Se que no es un final cerrado pero en mi mente concibo a Sirius Black así, a veces tierno, a veces pasional...y en este caso, cada chica le aporta una de esas dos cosas. El problema esta en sopesar...¿que prefiere él?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
